Who is she really?
by books-music4life
Summary: Clary is finnaly home again after a year at Gallagher. She is back with her family and wondeful boyfriend, Jace. Everything is back to normal, that is until one night in Pandamonian. Starts off where Out of Time, Out of Sight and City of Lost Souls left off.
1. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

**I know I already know I'm writing a diffrent story but I love this idea so I started writing it.**

**Disclamer: If I was Cassandra Clare or Ally Carter Jace and Zack would be dating girls name Nicole not Clary and Cammie.**

Live is hard for me and that's not because I'm a spy it's because truly I'm a shadowhunter. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern and I go to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and to them I am Cammie Morgan an adopted daughter that has been a spy sense the seventh grade.

I have been a shadowhunter all my life and two years ago I was sent away from my family **(she was adopted instead of Jace, Jae's father is still Stephan but he was the one raised by Joclyn not Clary, just keep the same personality**)of Alex, Simon, Isabel, and my wonderful boyfriend Jace to pay for everything my father has done. I missed them so much I was so lonely without them and I couldn't get Zack to stop trying to date me.

"_Hey Gallagher Girl how bout we go out tonight and have some fun."_

Okay it wasn't like that but he wouldn't get it through that oblivious head of his that I'm not interested. I mean no one knows I have a boyfriend back home that I love because last year they thought I dated some nerd named Josh. So there was that problem.

I had been sitting in my room all alone trying to study my demonology that I haven't learned in a whole year when I got a fire message from Izzy.

Dear Clary,

We all miss you and we just got the best news from the clave. You're coming home. Jace misses you so much he will barely leave his room even to go demon hunting. That's why we haven't told him yet we figured we would surprise him. Alec will tell you when he is coming so be ready.

Love, Izzy

For the rest of the week I couldn't hide my happiness (I know horrible spy) and my friends noticed especially Macey.

"What that boy do to you now? Did you spend the whole night making out?"

"Gross no! I told you I'm not interested in having a boyfriend."

"Shure you don't but don't think I won't find out because I will.

That was Macey for you but I wasn't afraid. I would be leaving soon well Friday at midnight to be exact. And once I'm gone I will have nothing to worry about of this life.

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Friday+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

I was so excited Liz, Bex, and Macey were all sound asleep and I had five minutes till midnight. All I had left was to get to the forest and find Alec. It wasn't hard Magnus made it clear that I was forcing Alec to leave him by covering him in glitter.

"Alec!"

"Hey Clary. You ready to go home?"

"What do you think I haven't seen my family in a whole year, my boyfriend is sulking around in his room, and a boy won't stop flirting with me. No I never want to go home." Alec just laughed at my sarcasm. The exact sarcasm I was known never to have at Gallagher well Cammie Morgan is gone forever and Clary Morgenstern is back.

**Zach's POV**

I woke up in the morning not being able to wait to see my Gallagher Girl. She may say she isn't interested but I can see the longing in her eyes even when she seems to be in a completely different world.

Suddenly, my door burst open and in walked Liz, Bex, and Macey and I knew something was wrong just but their urgency.

"Where is Cammie?"

"What do you mean where is Cammie? Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"She is but she isn't she is nowhere in this school and this was the last place we looked. Cammie is gone."


	2. I'm Home

**I know this is really similar to another crossover between Mortal Instruments and Gallagher Girls but I wanted to make changes giving more Clary and Jace.**

**Disclamer: I wouldn't be on here if my name was C. Clare or A. Carter know would I?**

**Clary's POV**

After having some time to talk to Alec I opened a portal and stepped through and found myself in front of the Institute.

"Okay Clary this is the plan. Jace is probably in the kitchen with Isabelle trying to avoid her food. You will walk in behind Jace and do something to surprise him. Got it?"

"Got it."

We excited the elevator and walked directly to the kitchen. I was so happy to see Jace there I couldn't control myself I instantly ran up to him, jumped on his back, and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Clary is that really you?"

"Who else would it be? Now are we just going to stand here or are you going to kiss me?" and with that he kissed me. It was much better than the kiss Zach gave me in the middle of the hallway. This kiss was full of love and desire. We could have kissed for hours if Izzy hadn't interrupted us.

"Well Clary before you two start making out in the kitchen how about we go and wash out that ugly brown hair die?"

"You know me all too well."

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++2 months later+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Things were back to normal at the institute. My hair was its natural red again and I got rid of the color contacts. I was me again and I couldn't get enough of Jace. Alec and I were out demon hunting at the Pandemonium and I was busy luring in the demon. With desire in my eyes I slowing lead "Greg" out into the alley while signaling Alec to follow.

**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Zach's POV+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Cammie has been missing for two months now and I missed her more and more every day. New York was the only state we hadn't checked and we started with video surveillance. Cammie was spotted in some club called the Pandemonium. We weren't shure if we should try it: it was very un-Cammie like but we had nothing to lose.

That's where we are now, in a club searching for my Gallagher Girl. I figured we would be searching the club for hours but only took minuets. She had red hair and green eyes but I knew it was her; she was walking towards the alley with some guy. As quickly as possible I signaled Mr. Solemn and the girls.

We got to the back alley and there she was with some guy that looked as if he was going to harm her. I silently pulled out my gun and aimed it, but then I saw a guy sneaking up behind her with a sword looking thing (really a sword. Those are so out of date)I easily changed the aim and pulled the trigger he went down but was still alive. Cammie screamed and ran straight to his side.

"Why did you do that Zack? Why?"

"He could have been the COC Cammie he would have hurt you."

"No he wouldn't." she was stern but I could see something that looked like happiness in her eyes.

"Cams you don't know that. The COC could be anyone."

"I do know that Zack. He is my brother."

**Please review or something so that I know atleast someone is reading this and I'm not writing this just for me to read. Thanx :)**


	3. They Arive

**I love writing this story if you asked me Zack can be way to aragent and protective that I just love the idea of him finding out Cammie dosn't love him and that she truly is stronger then even the awsome Zackary Goode.**

**Disclamer: I hate trying to come with good diclamers so I'm just going to say that this one is for the rest of the story and that I don't own Mortal Instruments or the Gallagher Girls.**

**Clary's POV**

I was just about ready to freak out, but I had to stay calm. I'm a shadowhunter and only I have complete power to help Alec right now. I reached for my stele but it wasn't there: it was on the opposite side of the alley next to Joe Solomon. I would have gone to get it but Zack started talking.

"Listen Cammie, you don't have a brother your family is dead. We're your family now not some circle member trying to kill you." I just about lost it.

"Why can't you get it thought your mundane brain? This is my brother and he most definitely isn't a circle member." Zack knew he lost the fight so he just with something save to say: or that's what he thought.

"Fine Cammie, believe he's your brother when he most definitely isn't, but either way we need to get him to a hospital know."

"Yeah right! Like I would let some mundane doctors treat my dying brother. Now if you'll please hand me that glowing stick over there I would be happy." **(I don't know if the steles really glow but that's how I always pictured it.)**

"Cammie your brother is dying and you want me to hand you some wand looking thing and do nothing to help." He handed me the wand and you could see disbelieve on his face. I handed him my extra phone (the one that everyone knows to call me Cammie on when I use it) and told him to call Izzy.

With that taken care of I took my stele and drew the_ iratze_ on with as much power that it would easily kill a mundane. My old friends stared at me like I was crazy but I knew better and hopefully everything will work out better once Izzy gets here. But of course it wouldn't be that easy they were spies and they were curious.

"So Cammie, who was it that you had me call?"

"Actually she was my sister."

"Ok Cammie. Obviously you believe with all your heat that you have living family why don't you explain?"

"Well technically they are my adopted siblings. I was adopted at 10 when my father supposedly died and came to life with the Lightwoods (I left out the part that the Lightwoods thought I was someone completely different when they took me in). I was raised by Mayrse and Robert along with their own kids Isabelle, Alec and Max (Max didn't die). Then last year I learned my mother and father wasn't dead and that I had a blood related brother, but please don't ask about him I will tell you when the time is right. Now I live with my Mother and Step-Father in the Lightwood's mansion." I saw that they were about to ask more questions but luckily Izzy saved me or so I thought.

"Clary are you okay? Jace and Magnus started freaking out when they heard that you called. It took me threatening them that I will force-feed them my soup if they didn't stay at the Institute. I believe that they won't risk sneaking out."

"That's great Izzy. I really didn't want Magnus seeing Alec like this and have Jace here will just cause more problems than the fact that you just called me Clary. But putting that aside Alec should be better by the time we get back to the Institute. Also I would like you to meet my friends from Gallagher. Now lets head back to the Institute. "

We stuffed everyone into the taxi and Izzy stuck me up front with Joe. It was awkward especially when he realized I know more than him and I in charge now. It didn't help that he noticed we pulled up to a 'ran' down church, but it was Zack that was the first to speak.

"Okay Cammie, I understand the fact that you have siblings but weren't we supposed to be going to mansion not a run-down church." I just ignored him and walked into the elevator. We rode up and I was greeted by the person that I couldn't wait to see. Jace.

**Zack's POV**

It was taking me some time to adjust to the fact that my Gallagher Girl has a family. Now I had even more people to impress not including her friends. That wouldn't have been so bad until we walked off the elevator and I saw how Cammie reacted.

"Jace! You staid?" and then they kissed. Who did he think he was kissing my Gallagher Girl? I was getting mad. So I said something.

"Um, excuse me but what do you think you are doing to my girlfriend?" He looked angry at my comment and Cammie didn't look too happy herself. I knew she hadn't wanted him to kiss her.

"Clary? What does he mean girlfriend?" he looked even madder when he said. He looked so mad that I didn't even notice that he called her Clary.

"Jace this is Zack the guy that wouldn't stop flirting with me." I put up my famous smirk ready to beat him up for hurting my Cammie, but Cammie didn't let me get started.

"Zack, this is my boyfriend, the love of my life, he is the reason why I kept turning you down. I love him, I will love him for the rest of my life, and if there's life after that I will still love him. We have been through way to much together that I wouldn't be able to handle are relationship falling apart together. My whole family has been through way more than you think. Don't you dare think you had a hard life growing up with your mother being evil? My father raised my brother as a killer way worse than any one you met. My father almost killed me and Jace and that was after he tricked us into thinking we were brother and sister. Now if you want you can fight Jace, I see that you think he is just some cocky argent bitch that is truly weak on the inside, but if you really want to fight I won't stop you."

With that I lunged so fast that no human can side step, but this Jace did. But that didn't stop me I wasn't going to let my Clary be in love with some jackass. I would defeat him and then prove to Clary that I am better than him. All of that would have worked, but it didn't. Within seconds of fighting Jace had me in his grip and hit me on the head with a metal looking blade. The world went black and all I thought of was protecting my weak Cammie from this murderous man.

**This chapter was so fun seeing Jace beat up Zack and Zack finding out he dosn't know Cammie at all .But I have to say it was pretty confusing having to remember if I should call her Cammie or Clary. Well hope you enjoyed it and please review. Thanks :)**


	4. Fighting and Anger Managment

**Hey I'm updating. Wow this is a really fun story to write. I felt I should let you know I'm going to start alternating between this story and my Percy Jackson story "The Normal Life of a Halfblood" (you should read it). So yeah I felt you should know.**

**Blah, Blah, Blah... I don't own the Mortal Instruments or Gallagher Girls :'(**

**Cammie/ Clary POV**

So tell me, if the love of your life goes and knocks out someone who won't stop obsessing over you, you would expect things to calm down some after words, right? Well that's what I expected to happen after Zach was knocked out by Jace, I just wish that was what I got. But no, Bex just had to be just as mad as Zach.

"Bex, I warn you. Don't you even dare to try and kill Jace for whatever thing you think he did, because I will be the first out of many to kill you."

"Oh Cammie, you can't threaten me, I am way better than you at fighting, and we all know you wouldn't even try to hurt me, we have been best friends sense seventh grade, and I'm not going to let some brainwashing family change that."

"There you go again. You never seize **(wow I actually just used the word seize)** to amaze me with your stupidity. You think you're always right and that you know everything. But that couldn't be further from the truth. Here you go on about things that were never true, trying to guilt me, while everything you say is a lie." I was so mad that I almost didn't notice that Jace had dragged Zach out and gone to take care of Alec. I would have left to check up on them but then Liz came into the conversation (If you could call it that).

"But Cammie that can't be true we have known you for the longest time we would know you had siblings, it would have been in the CIA database, and nothing is kept secret like that. Why you are so mad at us, when you should be mad at the people that abducted you." Oh that did it, the nerve of those to.

"Why am I mad? Are you serious? I don't know. Maybe it's because you keep calling me Cammie when my name is most definitely Clary? Or maybe it's the fact that you have the nerve to give me the guilt trip when you don't even know me." I was steaming mad. So mad that I even forgot there was someone else there. Someone who could help me get through there idiotic heads. Finally she spoke up.

"Clary, give them a break. The glamor is still affecting them. They still think spies are the best thing that ever helped the world. They don't know any better; they don't know you or what you have been through. I give you complete access to yell at Zach. He shot Alec for crying out loud. I couldn't have him hurt. I may not be in love with him, but I do love Magnus, he is like my brother, not an evil one, but one that I wouldn't be able to handle if he lost the one person he loves. But I will not allow you to yell at Bex and Liz." **(Have you figured out who the girl is yet?)** Tessa was right I shouldn't be taking my anger out on my friends, they would risk their lives for me, and maybe one day I will be able to tell them about the real me. I just wish that day could have waited a little while longer.

"Your right Tess. Wow! Two months ago I got rid of Cameron Ann **(Is that her middle name?)** Morgan for good, but here I am apologizing. Now don't any of ya'll go telling anybody about this, especially Jace I don't need him thinking he is finally cockier than me." Crap, I think I just blew my cover, they knew I wasn't Cammie, that she isn't Macey, and that I'm cocky. Bex wasn't slow at putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Since when is Cammie cocky? I have never heard of a cocky human being able to blend into their surroundings. And how come you called Macey Tess? Actually, how come Macey can calm you down in the first place when whenever we even try to talk to you we get yelled at?" I had completely forgotten they didn't know who Tessa was; they thought she was Macey McHennry, the senator's daughter.

"Ah, those are you best questions you've had all day. First, maybe that is because maybe I can be invisible from a mortal eye when I want to be. And second, that is because she knows what I've been through and who I really am."

"Guys I think it's time for an official introduction. Bex, Liz this is my cousin, Tessa Gray."

**Ewh, it's a twist. Bet you didn't see that coming. Originally I was going to make Maia be Macey but Clary and Maia arn't that close of friends and I feel that Clary and Tessa would be really good friends if they met. Also, I know they arn't cousins but I thought it soundened better than saying "Bex, Liz this is my Great Great Great Great Great... 5 centurys later... Great Great Grandmother." So yah. Oh yeah and I also don't own the Infernal Devices.**

**P.S. Please vote on who you think should be the new villian.**

**Valentine**

**Sabastine (Don't know how to spell it and am to lazy to go and look at the book)**

**Lilith**

**Camille**

**de Quency**

**Nathaniel Gray**

**Benedict Lightwood**

**or**

**Gabriel Lightwood (not shure about the Lightwoods, havn't finished Clockwork Angel)**

**Choose any but choose wisly. Personaly I think they all could be good villians. Also, you can have two who work together, possibly Sebastine and Nate tell me if you like that idea.**


	5. He's Back figuretvly or is it?

**Wow I'm so proud of myself two chapters in two days! Anyways I am not Ally Carter or Cassandra Clare. I hope you enjoy this chapter I did.**

**He's back! (figuritevly)**

**Zach's POV**

I woke up in a strange room, everything was white and Cammie was sitting in a chair next to my bed. Cammie, no I need to remember to call her Clary if I want to win her over from that cocky, bastard, demon thing that goes by the name of Jace.

"Hey! Um Clary? Do you mind telling me why you are choosing this Jace person over me? I almost regretted asking it, it looked like it brought back bad memories but something in my mind told me that she didn't want herself with him either.

"Well we met around two and a half years ago (sweet they haven't know each other for that long) and I saw him as a cocky, aragent, asshole. Then he put up with my best friend who was in love with me at the time, anyways on my seventeenth birthday he opened up to someone for the first time since he saw his father killed when he was ten. That person he opened up to was me." Wow really, I just had to tell her how ridicules this "love" of hers was.

"So what he opened up to you. I have done that. At least I would be nice to you, Jace would never do that. I bet you that before the night is over he will dump you and make a move on Macey." She looked shocked I knew that I gave her realization. **(Is that possible?)**

"You know what Zach your right the choice is easy. One of you I hate, and the other is the love of my life. Can you guess which one you are? Yeap I hate you. I wouldn't be too quick to judge people before judging yourself. I have told you I had a past you would never understand and that I have learned when someone isn't who they seem. I can't believe you would scoop so low as to accuse Jace of cheating on me with my own cousin who has literally tried killing him. I never thought I would have to say this, and to you of all people. I thought that once you learned the truth we could be good friends but I guess that chance is gone for good. You are worse than your mother, which is a compliment for what I'm about to say, you have turned into my brother, and now you have absolutely no chance with me because I can never forgive someone that acts like my brother." And with that she walked out with tears streaming down her face** (Taylor Swift moment am I the only one that thinks of the hunger games when I see those words together) **and something in me didn't hurt one bit.

**~Few Hours Later~**

I couldn't stand it anymore I had to learn what her brother did that was so bad, being the awesome spy I am I decided I had to trick someone. Isabelle looked sluty enough **(oh no he didn't) **she would be easy and maybe I could get a little something extra if you know what I mean. I started walking down the hall and I ran into Macey, she seemed seriously pissed and I guess that mood was reflected towards me because the second she noticed who she rammed into there was a weird glowing knife at my knick **(it's a seraph blade)**

"If you ever hurt Clary like that again I will make you wish that I killed you right here right now. I bet the Clary told you how Jace opened up to her, well I'm telling you, I knew his ancestor and he wouldn't open up to anyone not even his Parabati **(is that how you spell it?)**. And if something like that doesn't affect you, you should know that nothing can split them up." "Yeah right Clary will be easy to win back over."

"Zach you still don't get it. Clary has never been yours, Clary has been Jace's ever since they met. They couldn't stay apart; they have always been there for each other even when they thought they were supposed to hate each other for being brother and sister." Now I was mad. "I'm not taking your shit I'm leaving and never coming back. Let Clary be happy without me I don't care I hope I am like he stupid brother. "And with that I left just like I said I would.

**Wow I'm supper mad at my keyboard right now, I literally have to p[pound my keys. Anyways whose happy Zack is gone? (Raise my hand). Can someone explain to me why it's so much fun to write an assholes point of view? My favorite point of view if I do say so myself. Anyways keep reviewing and read my other story The "Normal" Life of a Halfblood.**

**~Books-Music4life**


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**God it's been a long time since I've updated this story. I plan on rewriting parts of it soon but until then I have decided that Clary is going to have the same pass that she had in the book. Also this story now takes place in City of Lost Sous and Out of Sight, Out of time. If you like Percy Jackson read my story "And We Thought There Would Be Peace" it's a continuation starting after the war with Gaea.**

**Follow me on Tumblr. My name is Books-Music4Life and I have zero followers and I feel like I'm talking to myself.**

**Anyways here's a new chapter.**

Bex's POV

Great, just great, every time I start to have feelings for someone they just get up and leave me. It started with Grant. You could say I had a school girl crush on him last year but he went to Blackthorn and after last semester he had to go back. Then I started getting pretty strong feelings for Zach but kept them secret for Cam's sake. Now I find out she never really liked Zach as more than a friend and that she secretly had a boyfriend she loves back home in New York. And the whole time Macey new about this Jace dude and never thought to tell either me or Liz.

I would have thought that once Zach realized he had no chance with Cammie he would accept it and move on, giving me a chance. Instead Zach couldn't accept it, so he ran away with plans to destroy Jace and the rest of the New York institute. If Cam was right the whole world is at risk of being controlled by Zach if we can't stop him. I know I'm supposed to be smart but I still haven't figured out how Zach alone can take control of the whole world. Being the spy I am had to figure it out so I went upstairs in a hunt for Cam or I guess Clary now so that I can learn her true past, not some glamoured life.

Soon I found myself in a glass room filled with all different types of flowers and herbs that I had never seen before. Clary was sitting on the ground at the end of the room looking out over New York City with a sad look in her eyes.

"Clary, wow it's going to take a lot to get used to calling you that, before I believe you that I shouldn't go chasing after Zach I need to know how Zach alone can take control of the world." I looked towards Clary and saw her looking at a beautiful flower with dark blue petals. As my multi-tool watch beep midnight the bulb opened up to reveal midnight blue petals with beautiful flecks of gold.

"That's a Moonbane; they open once a year at midnight. Just last year I was sitting here with Jace learning my true past watching it open up. That was also the night of our first kiss, which in retrospect caused a rather large fight with my best friend and some awkwardness between me and Jace."

"Okay that tells me what that flower is but I still need to know what happened a year ago that makes you fear Zach."

"It's not so much we fear him but we know what he can do. It all started a year ago when me and Simon were at Pandemonium and I saw Jace and the Lightwoods kill a demon. At the time I knew absolutely nothing of the shadowworld and thought that the demon was a human. The next day I returned home to find my mom missing, the apartment ransacked, and a Ravener demon planning on killing me. Skipping ahead some we found out that an evil shadowhunter named Valentine who was supposed to be dead was searching for the mortal instruments. After retrieving the mortal cup, and Valentine kidnapping Jace, I figured out that Valentine was my father. Soon me and my soon to be step father found Valentine's hide out where he claimed Jace as my brother who was also supposed to be dead.

Then multiple dead downworlders showed up and we figured out that Valentine was trying to change the mortal sword. After Simon turning into a vampire, me and Jace constantly changing what we want, we found Valentine's ship and blew it up sadly Valentine escaped just in time.

The Lightwoods figured out that my father was heading to Idris, home of shadowhunters, to raise the angel Raziel for him to grant Valentine's wish for him to create a new race of shadowhunters. My mom was woken up from her coma just in time to tell me Jace wasn't my brother, who had left to go kill Valentine. We learned my brother was evil and had posed as a boy named Sebastian Valac someone close to becoming my boyfriend. I found Valentine just in time to see him kill Jace as the final sacrifice to raise the Raziel. I killed Valentine with a rune that changed the name of the summoner. Raziel had arrived and gave me a wish which I choose to use to bring Jace back to live.

We thought we could have peace until dead babies like Sebastian showed up and Jace started having these dreams. Jace was possessed by the mother of demons, Lilith into kidnapping me at knife point and bringing me to Lilith. Lilith had found Sebastian's body who had died with Valentine and was going to use me to bring him back to life. Simon had been kidnaped along with me killed Lilith and when we came back up Sebastian's casket had disappeared.

Until today there hadn't been a sign of Sebastian for a year. Earlier today when I was telling Zach that I wasn't going to leave Jace I saw a change in him. His face changed to the look Sebastian had when he was telling Jace and me how wrong our love was. I swear he even almost called me little sis like Sebastian had. Zach isn't Zach anymore and Zach isn't coming back now he has been replaced by Sebastian and who knows what he is planning by now." Oh wow, I never knew anything about Clary's past when I had thought she was a girl named Cammie Morgan and now I feel sorry for treating her like a bitch when I found out she had been leading Zach on.

"God Cammie, I didn't know I've always liked Zach a lot but I choose to leave him alone for you and I was really mad at you for doing what you did to him, but now it all makes sense. You never meant to lead him on and when you had that dreamy look in your eyes you were thinking of Jace. Oh my that's so sweet I don't blame you Jace may seem supper aragent but he is good looking. Don't worry I don't like him that way." I was speaking the truth when I was saying that and now I understand everything that I wanted to kill Cammie for before.

"It's okay Bex. I forgive you I am three-fourths angel anyways it's hard for me not to forgive. I know that over half the shadowworld knows my story I don't want Liz to find out quite yet she'll take the news hard and will probably start freaking out and checking to see if I'm okay even though all this happened over a year ago. "Clary's right Liz would freak out, she deserves to know but if it's the only thing I can do I need to respect Clary's privacy.

"Don't worry Clary; you may not need me now since you have that Isabelle girl and Macey, or Tessa I guess. But I will always be there for you; you are a sister to me even if I'm not to you."

**Please review and what did you think of City of Lost Souls?**

**~Books-Music4Life**


End file.
